Khai Jillan
Khai Jillan is little known and practically unheard of, what little is known about him is more from is more on account of his bodyguard, the blue skinned Twi'lek woman who goes by the name of Oolah. Known to some as an independent slicer and codebreaker he has yet to make many waves, especially in the resulting wake of the recent war on the moon Nar Shadda from the change in leadership. Birth of a Pirate Foundation (1 BBY – 4 ABY) Khai Jillan never seemed like he was going to amount to anything. Born on Coruscant is not always the blessing it is made out to be. His mother was unable to care for her child, or unwilling and as such he only knew her by the name she gave the Foundation that took him in, Jillan. Without a last name and without personal history Khai had a completely blank slate with which to pursue his life, an opportunity to forge his own destiny. Not that children without parents was a rare thing in the Galaxy after the wake of the Clone Wars and the turmoil that followed with Emperor Palpatine's rise to power and the death's of many who opposed his ascension. Growing up with nothing to your name but what other's give you can be hard on a child though and at an early age Khai discovered the difference between the Have's and the Have-Not's. He was most definately a 'Have-Not', wearing clothing that was the hand-me-down of a hand-me-down at best and given only enough nourishment to survive. It could have been much worse and he never starved which was more than many could say but he quickly learned the politics of his particular jungle. Education at least was quite plentiful, the foundation that provided him with his basic needs also had a habit of 'loaning' children out to get job skills. Part of some effort to keep the children a contributing part of the Empire and then presumably the New Republic after the Emperor's death. Education (5 ABY – 11 ABY) For many the system worked, children would find viable job skills and become a contributing member of the New Republic and with other's it didn't. Khai was a mixed case in that he definately learned enough to -be- a normal, contributing, member of society it would be a different path he would walk in the end. Khai was handed over to a local Repair shop that was willing to take on the occasional child for free labor in return for educating the children assigned to it. Preliminary testing had shown that Khai had excellent hand-eye coordination and an instinctive understanding of complex patterns. It proved to be an excellent fit. For the next several years the majority of Khai's life would be under the tutelage of D'vas Morn, an aging old man and the proprieter of the shop. At first Khai simply did as he was told with little care for success or failure. A child of seven he had little desire to be cooped up in the back room of a repair shop all day. D'vas quickly broke him of that habit however, believing in some rather archaic disciplinary and educational methods. Pain was something the young child became used to as he was shown something exactly once and then punished by a lash which was always just small enough to never leave a residual mark and still hurt like the blazes. He learned very quickly under the draconian tutelage. The tests had proven to be correct, Khai was an able and quick learner especially considering the methods. He grew to hate D'vas Morn, hate the fact that he didn't have a real family, and in fact hate everything about his life. Hate was a very powerful factor in his life. He forced himself to memorize everything he was taught wether it be about banged up armor, damaged weapons, to the intricacies of a computer system. He got good enough to where he would finish his work in half the time it was allotted to him but D'vas was waiting for just that opportunity to poor more work on what was effectively his slave. Still there was only so much work that could be had even on Coruscant and the plan would eventually pay off, to an extent. When all the work was done D'vas was still required to educate the boy at least a set amount of hours per day. Rather than risk letting the boy run free and possibly get in trouble D'vas sat Khai down and threw holodisks at him to watch and learn from to keep him occupied. The old man had rightly figured that Khai would have done anything to strike out at him by that time. Without a lash waiting at every mistake, Khai found that he rather enjoyed the subjects being taught. He learned out of desire and was rapidly becoming more adept at manipulating computer and security systems from all the technical knowledge he was gaining. Disillusions (12 ABY – 13 ABY) As he got older and more experienced he eventually exhausted the disks on hand and he wound up becoming quite resentful again. In an effort to molify the adolescent D'vas had begun to pay Khai for his work and allow him to leave when he finished his daily work. It was a mere fraction of what he should have been earning but it was the first time in Khai's life that he had money of his own to -buy- something of his own. Unfortunately the feeling even credits could bring lasted only enough time to walk fifteen minutes down the plate section. Between the Foundation and the repair shop Khai hadn't had much of a social life, or opportunity to learn about the harsher side of life. He was about to receive a crash course. He wasn't careful with his credits and even that meager sum caught the eye of a few thugs, members of the local gang. Outnumbered by bigger and older youths Khai still refused to back down and it cost him. It was the first beating he ever received, but it wouldn't be the last. Even when he was being pummelled he refused to quit fighting until finally they stripped the credits from his unconscious body. It was a powerful lesson: Might makes right. If you can't protect something, you don't deserve to own it. The next few years would progress in similar fashion though not always with the same outcome. He was as always a quick learner and each time it got harder for the gang to take his money. Eventually he won and perhaps earned some grudging respect though he himself would never join a gang being far to self reliant. Life was fairly good for a while but like anything remotely good it wasn't to last. When he was fooling around with the computers at the Foundation one night, slicing into personal message accounts he discovered the truth. Those children who showed exceptional promise weren't being allowed to live their own life, they were fast tracked into the Imperial Armed Forces. He quickly sliced deeper into the account and discovered that those with his skills were on that list of probable 'recruits'. To disappear without a trace...(14 ABY) Khai quickly sliced out all information on himself, every last bit that he could find about himself and erased it all back to when his mother had dropped him off. Once he was sure that he had erased all information of his existence from the records he shut down the security sensors so that he could make his escape unnoticed. Once free he broke into D'vas repair shop and did the same, also taking as many credits on hand that he could find as payment for his years of service with a little extra, enough to book passage off Coruscant at least. Unfortunately, his education on star systems and who controlled what was rather lacking. Winding up on Nar Shadda after an uneventful trip he might have been better off being thrown in a rancor pit. It didn't take long before he found himself 'working' for one of the smaller gangs wether he liked it or not. His skills were valuable however, and well beyond the typical capabilities of the thugs. Profits soared and his value grew, to keep him alive he learned how to fight better, and became competent with blades and blasters as well as picking up several languages. Still as he had been gobbled up, so too did the gang get gobbled up by a bigger one. On his own again but -much- better prepared he started to test the waters of being a slicer for hire. A New Beginning (15 ABY – Current) It didn't take long for Khai to find himself in hot water from frequenting to many of the 'watering holes' on Nar Shadda and being to confident for his own good. By pure chance he stumbled upon a rather typical transaction, the purchase of a blue skinned Twi'lek slave woman. Perhaps it was a moment of good conscience, perhaps it was the look the woman gave him and her asking him for assistance with a quiet hiss in Ryl and the lay of her Lekku. For whichever reason he waited until the deal was finished and then followed the slave and her new owner. A quick scuffle in the alley and it was over, changing the documents so that Khai was the 'owner' of the woman was a snap and for all intents and purposes, legal. Introducing herself as Oolah the two soon found that they got along rather well and what was a partnership out of convenience soon turned to friendship and more. Still the pair were sick of living from job to job and when they heard that there were opportunities in the Empire as Privateer's well, it was to good an offer to pass up... Disclaimer All of the information prior to his arrival on Nar Shadda is considered OOC unless you have IC reason to know and/or capability to dredge this stuff up from who knows where as he has taken pains to erase his childhood out of the system. When 'on the job' as it were on the Privateer he is never without being fully armored with matching helmet. Jillan, Khai Jillan, Khai Jillan, Khai